In recent years, according to the development of communication systems and the like, it has become possible to instantly search information that a user would like to know at any place.
Patent literature 1 discloses a technique related to a communication system that is able to present information which conforms to the preference of each user, the situation of each user and the like to the user in an easily viewable manner. FIG. 20 is a block diagram showing the communication system disclosed in Patent literature 1.
As shown in FIG. 20, the communication system disclosed in Patent literature 1 includes a mobile terminal 100 and an information recording/distributing apparatus 300. The mobile terminal 100 includes a synthesis display unit 101, a photographic unit 103, an information processing unit 105, a communication unit 107, a positional information acquisition unit 109, a user behavior information acquisition unit 111, and a presentation information selection unit 113. The presentation information selection unit 113 includes a priority analysis unit 115, a display evaluation unit 117, and a presentation information discrimination/extraction unit 119. On the other hand, the information recording/distributing apparatus 300 includes a communication unit 321, an information recording unit 323, and a distribution information discrimination/extraction unit 325.
The synthesis display unit 101 of the mobile terminal 100 synthesizes information on which a predetermined process has been performed by the information processing unit 105 and image information (landscape) sequentially imaged in real time by the photographic unit 103 to display the synthesized image as visible images, thereby presenting information to a user. The synthesis display unit 101 includes a synthesis unit and a display unit.
The synthesis unit receives the information from the information processing unit 105 and the information from the photographic unit 103 (i.e., image information that is related to the landscape around the mobile terminal 100 and is sequentially imaged in real time by the photographic unit 3), synthesizes the information, and outputs the synthesized information to the display unit. The display unit receives the synthesized information from the synthesis unit, and displays the information as visible images. According to these processes, the images in which the landscape and the predetermined information (i.e., text information) are synthesized are sequentially displayed in real time in the synthesis display unit 101, and are viewed by the user.
Further, Patent literature 2 discloses a technique related to an operation support system which facilitates acquisition of detailed information regarding a target and facilitates intuitive recognition of the target. Patent literature 3 discloses a technique related to a portable information search apparatus for registering information that needs to be stored on the spot and inputting evaluation scores on the spot.
Patent literature 4 discloses a technique for displaying information corresponding to the driver's direction of view on a head-mounted display device. Patent literature 5 discloses a technique related to an electronic visual apparatus and method, in particular, a technique related to image augmentation in combination with navigation, position, and attitude devices.